


Painting and memories of love

by HamadaZombie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Childhood Friends, Collage Profesor!Erwin, Eruren Week, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Romance, childhood crush, lame tittle, painter!eren, soft love story, this is lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamadaZombie/pseuds/HamadaZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin is in love with his friend Eren, who is a renowned painter, but despite that, has never seen an exhibition of his paintings. Maybe he finds more than he expects in Eren's work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting and memories of love

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first fanfic on english. And Is bad, I know.  
> Anyway, this is for the Eruren week!!  
> Day 1 and 2  
> First times and Intimacy  
> I wanted a soft story by the same thing of the intimacy.
> 
> I hope you like :)
> 
> Sorry for my awful grammar, the english is not my mother language, so if you can tell me my mistakes, that would help me a lot!

The leaves were falling and it was cold. Erwin smiled while he watched the autumn through the window. It was his favorite season and was a perfect excuse to read in his department near at the school and take a coffee far away of all that young students that haunted him. Hanji was always making fun of him because of that, specially, because his students called him sexy Captain America. Although it was actually a compliment, it made him feel very uncomfortable, but they were now in the middle of the semester, so an air of tranquility reigned in the college. The students who haunted him on all sides, would be taking refuge from the wind and cold in their rooms. Yes, the day was really perfect, especially this morning, where he had woken up with the feeling that all would be well that day. The confidence was comforting him for some reason, as if expected something wonderful happened.

He was reading the reports that some students had given to him, when tired, he put aside. Even he deserved a break from all the academic work. He took a long sip of his coffee, opened his desk drawer to save the reports and it was when he came across an old photograph of his college years, more specific, his graduation.

A smile tugged at the corners of his lips, as he took the picture. Long time as there were been taken. He watched the two figures in it, recognizing himself in it and beside him a smiling boy with green eyes, much younger than him.

"Eren" he sighed.

At that time he was 23 and Eren 18. He graduated the year that Eren entered in college. 

They had met the day the Erwin’s family had moved house aside from the Eren’s family, and although had some years apart, they had become very close. But maybe not enough as Erwin wished.

Now, Erwin worked as a professor of history at the University and Eren had focused on painting, a talent he had cultivated from his youth.  
Eren had become a famous artist and now he was traveling around the world exposing his art. Erwin was proud of him, but he had never been able to attend an exhibition because of his work.

He knew that Eren didn’t hate him for showing so little effort to assist their galleries, knew that the boy understood, and although he had gone to support Erwin in his lectures at some universities, but with the passage of time, Eren had stopped to invite him to his exhibits, and over time, Erwin had stopped to hope that their feelings might someday be corresponded by the love of his childhood.

He kept the photo in his drawer and looked out the window sadly. Maybe today was not so good day as expected.  
He decided that he would go to walk around the city, so he took his coat and left the apartment. 

The advantage of living near the university, was also the downtown was close, so he could walk and avoid the hassle of driving.

He walked in silence for a long time, thinking that maybe he could go to a bookstore to find something interesting to read. He walked on, until a traffic light stopped him, and while he waited, he saw in front of him an art gallery. It was a hugeand and modern building, which protruded a huge banner:

"Mirrors, years and memories"  
By Eren Jäger.

His heart stopped for a second. Would Eren be there? What would he say if he saw him?

The light turned green for pedestrians, so headed toward to the gallery. When entered, a woman greeted "welcome sir."  
Erwin nodded and turned to her.

"Excuse me miss, the artist is here?"

"Oh no sir, I'm afraid that he will not come today"

"Thanks," he said, almost as a whisper and turned to see for the first time the work of the one who had loved for a long time in silence.

He was surprised by what he saw. That Eren was really talented. His paintings were composed by soft but passionate textures, seemed ready to jump out of the painting.

However, that was not what surprised him. It was when he got the title of the exhibition. The boy had painted his life and that included Erwin.  
A picture of a woman contemplating the light entering through the kitchen window. Eren's dead mother.

Eyes in the trees and in the sky. Nightmares about giants, that Eren used to have as a child.

A boy hugging himself in the bottom of the water. Eren's dream to meet the sea.

A tall figure, blonde, blue eyes, placing a pair of wings to a brown boy. Erwin and him.

"The wings are because you were the first that motivated me to paint," said a voice behind him.

Erwin didn't have to turn around to recognize the voice.

"So what do you say about that one?" He said, pointing to a painting full of letters

"Those are the letters that I never send you in these years. The calls that we never responded and the words that were always in the air "calmly replied the other person.

"Eren" Erwin's voice was barely a whisper.

"Come with me"

The major followed the boy to the other room. The boy asked to the man in charge of the room that leave them alone and the man closed the room behind him.

"I was saving this painting for a long time, because I wanted that you could see it. So I never showed it before, but something told me that it was time "

He pointed to a blank frame that was in front of them, then approached to the switch and turned off the light. So to them, shined a starry sky appeared in what had been the blank frame before. Under the night sky, were two figures of children, one larger than the other, back to back, with fingers interlocked.

"You can only see the painting in the dark, because when I was in the dark, it was you who was there to protect me, to support me, ever since we were kids."

"Eren" called Erwin, while the boy was seeing his own painting. The major took one of the boy's hands, and crisscrossed his fingers with his. "I will always be here"

Eren turned to encounter a warm smile from Erwin and smiled too.

"I am glad you came"

"I'm glad I found you" Erwin said, as he took the face of Eren and approached his lips. Both knew that the words of Erwin didn’t refer exclusively to that day.  
It was the first time they met as children. The first time Erwin contemplated Eren's work.  
And the first time that he kissed the boy's lips that he had so long loved.


End file.
